


Fashion catastrophe

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is done with Gabriels shit, Based on a headcannon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Second-Hand Embarrassment, This is trash, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this headcannon: http://miraculous-hell.tumblr.com/post/146744250044/headcanon</p><p>Adrien was 100% done with his father and decided to get back at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion catastrophe

Adrien and his father never got on very well. They had a lot of arguments over the smallest things and he was done with it.

The last argument they had was very upfront and personal (which adrien didnt appreciate one bit) which was why he was now looking at the back of his closet.

Adrien liked to keep embarrassing items of clothing at the back of his wardrobe for times when his father especially got on his nerves. He eyed all his choises, trying to find one embarrassing enough for his father but not too embarrassing that he would constantly get called out for it throughout the day.

Plagg flew into Adriens wardrobe and floated infront of his face. "What are you doing? And why is your father allowing you to keep these?" Plagg pointed at the sombrero and a pair of plastic glasses (which were made of cheap plastic and were bright green) on a shelf within his wardrobe. "They are hideous" plagg made a face of disgust and flicked the accessories off the shelf to prove his point.

"Thats the idea Plagg. And father doesnt even know I have most of these. I use them as a massive middle finger towards him when he really gets on my nerves. It works every time." Adrien remembered back to the time that his father had insulted him during an argument a couple of yeats back and as pay back he wore a Fedora and a massive tie die top to a photo shoot. His father had turned bright red from the embarrassment his son had caused. The memory still made him laugh.

Adrien finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a Hawaiian shirt and some oversized sunglasses from his wardrobe and hung them up on the door.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day, for Adrien anyway.

{The next morning..}

Adrien was up earlier than normal since he was excited. He had a quick shower than put on his chosen outfit for the day. Plagg woke up moments later and rolled his eyes at his chosen. Adrien noticed that his kwami had woken up and got some camembert out for him. The small cat gulped down the cheese and flew over to his chosen.

"This is social suicide you know that right?" Plagg was already feeling the second hand embarrassment even though they had not left the house yet.

"It will be worth it for the look on my fathers face, he should see this coming." Adrien picked his bag up and made his way down to breakfast, plagg hiding in his shirt.

Nathalie saw what Adrien was wearing and had a faint idea what was going on and what had drove him to make this choice so she remained quiet about it.

Once adrien was finished he walked out the house and towards the car. He looked back to see his father looking at him, his eyes wide. His father hurried onto the balcony, not once breaking eye contact with his son.

Adrien was the first to look away. He smiled at his father and carried on walking towards the car. He could hear his father shouting at him from the balcony. "WHAT KIND OF FASHION ATROCITY- NO SON OF MINE- ADRIEN GO CHANGE NOW!" 

Once Adrien got to the car he looked back at his father again. He slowly got in, not looking away from his (obviously embarrassed) father and closed the door. Once the car was moving Adrien burst out laughing. His fathers reaction was priceless. It totally made this whole thing worthwhile.

He arrived at school and stepped out the car. Adrien immediately spotted Nino talking to Marinette and Alya on the steps. They seemed to instantly notice him and stared at him, bewildered by what he was wearing.

"Dude what are you wearing?! The second hand embarrassment is real right now." Nino was obviously shocked, Alya was just staring at him. She was probably very confused about why he would make this choice of clothing.

"I'm surprised that your old man let you out the house like that" nino gestured towards Adriens obvious bad outfit choice.

"He was shouting at me from his balcony as I left the house. His face was priceless you should've seen it" Adrien nearly began laughing again, a massive smile plastered onto his face.

"What are we going to do with you" Alya sighed, shaking her head slightly. Adrien put a hand behind his head and let out a small chuckle. He looked over at Marinette and gave her a small smile. This caused her to look away, a faint blush dusted on her cheeks. Adrien decided to brush this off.

They had a small conversation about nothing in particular until the bell rang. They then wondered to their first lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning so it may not be perfect but I really wanted to write this now.
> 
> (The original idea for this was not mine and I take no credit for coming up with this headcannon. I'm just making this clear)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments would be appreciated and would make my day (/^3^)/


End file.
